


Opposite-Day

by Nurzubesuch



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Opposite-Day, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurzubesuch/pseuds/Nurzubesuch
Summary: It´s Opposite-Day. And really there is no way to describe it. One must have seen it ...





	Opposite-Day

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is nothing but a translation, again from a Space-Frogs video. One of their silly ones. Dunno, but they seem to fit Shawn and Gus so perfectly.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.

When Gus´ alarm went off in the morning, he needed exactly one second to realize the big mistake.

"Damn, it´s already ten!" he cried and jumped out of bed.

And it was already a weird feeling when he entered the Psych office, but when he realized that his bedroom had beed right in the next room, he realized: "Something is not as usual."

He looked about himself. That he´d only just left his bedroom and already stood in the Psych office was one thing. But there was more to freak him out. Why was the kitchen so clean? And why was there no junk lying around everywhere? Even the wastebasket was empty.

He entered the foreroom and there was Shawn, a duster in his hand, smilig widely. Gus recoiled.

"What´s going on? Why are you smiling and what´s … THAT?"

"I just woke up, all cheerie, at six in the morning." Shawn explained. "I came here and was diligent."

"You seriously wanna tell me that you cleaned the entire Psych office? Alone?"

"Yes."

"And you use a word like diligent?"

Shawn frowned. "You´re right. That doesn´t sound right. What´s going on?"

"Something very strange must be happening here." Gus mused, trying to think this through, but Shawn already had the answer.

"It´s Opposite-Day!" he cried, and for Gus´ taste he was way too happy about it.

"That´s not possible." he argued.

"It is. Just look around."

"You´re right. But …"

"That would explain all the weird things from earlier." Shawn mused, thinking back. "My Pizza came fully baked, out of the fridge, the sink did completely weird things, and you don´t wanna know what happened when the police showed up at our neighbours … Aside from that is it almost eleven and outside it´s pitch black dark."

Gus sat down. "And you wanna tell me that after all THAT, you were not the slightest bit wary?"

Shawn shrugged. "No." he didn´t understand the question.

Gus shook his head. "I hate you."

For a second Shawn was sad. Then his face lit up. "Does that mean, you like me?"

Gus was irritated. "No, I actually meant it the way I said it."

"So you mean, you like me on usual days and hate me today because it´s Opposite-Day?"

"No. I hate you every day."

"Shouldn´t you think the opposite things from you usually think, but SAY the opposite from WHAT you think, so essentially you´d say what you would usually think?"

"WHAT?!"

"It´s that way …"

"Shawn!"

"If it´s really Opposite-Day we should get pushed away from earth. But the same time earth of course now is upside down. Minus and minus is plus. A very simple formular."

Gus was in a los for words … and arguments. "I don´t know. I need a real proof that today is really Opposite-Day, before I can believe it."

Shawn thought about his for a moment. "I think I might have an idea how to prove that."

Gus frowned and Shawn grinned. Gus watched how he took his phone out and dialed. What …?

"Hey, Lassie, old criminal!" he cried. "You´d like to hang out today? Me, Gus, and some margueritas?" he listened for a moment. "Yeah? Great! When do you wanna come?"

Gus shook his head, glaring. "You´re making this up."

Shawn went to speaker phone. What Gus heard from Lassiter, and how, blew his mind away.

After the call was finished, and they were set for tonight at Lassie´s for a strip party with every hooker the head detective once arrested, Gus was convinced.

"Today IS Opposite-Day."

"We should be able to take advantage of that." Shawn mused. "Just think of it. Every hot girl out there must be completely crazy about you now."  
Gus´ eyebrows went up at the idea.

"But wait." Shawn cried. "Shouldn´t they all have dicks now?"

"WHAT?! Why would you say that? Everything is normal with ME?"

"Me too." Shawn replied, maybe a little too fast.

"If everything is now the opposite, there MUST be a hot girl somewhere who´d love to get it on with me."

"Right. Sounds logical."

"What are we waiting for?"

"I´ll quickly go and pee." Shawn went to the bathroom, leaving Gus behind to muse.

"If everything goes the other way today … what must it be like in the bathr …" but there he already heard the awfull screams from Shawn.

~~~~~~~

It took two hours and three showers for Shawn to finally be able to leave the house. And of course the weird things did not stop at the door. The two of them sat on a bench at the street and could not stop watching the cars drive by, backwards.

"Well, I guess we could have seen that coming." Gus mumbled.

"You kidding? You saw it coming that a horde of lamas would take apart the inner city? I mean from what is that the opposite?"

"I don´t know, okay? I mean it´s Opposite-Day, that could mean anything. I mean … usually I don´t have a leading role in Star Wars. So shouldn´t I have one NOW?"

"Hm."

Gus was still angry. "I usually don´t have any sexual tension with … the ground. So since it´s Opposite-Day shouldn´t I feel the urge to get it on with it NOW?"

Shawn looked down, slowly raising one brow. "Now that you say it." he mumbled, staring at the ground more intense with every second.

"Wha …" Gus flinched at the sight of him and then quickly looked away, huffing. "None of this makes any sense, Shawn. Everything could happen. If you think about it too much, wouldn´t that mean that the opposite of life would be … dead?"

Beside himself he heard something drop, and frowned.

"Shawn?" he turned back. Shawn lay on the ground. And not because he loved it so much.

"Uhm."

The alarm went off and Gus gasped. He needed a second to realized where he was.

"Oh thanks god." he cried into his pillow. "Just a dream. Ouuhhhh as a ready I´d be so pissed if THAT would be the end to a story …"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, okay?
> 
> And thanks for reading.


End file.
